


Cherry Coke

by Fanficanatic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Nico, Consensual Sex, Drinking, M/M, Made This Because Writer's Block, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Stress Relief for me, Summer is here, Top Percy, but don't mind it, enjoy, maybe a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficanatic/pseuds/Fanficanatic
Summary: Nico wants to leave, Percy makes him stay.Cherry coke, the entwiner of two. Drink up.Warning: M/M Sex, lots of lovemaking and bound to be many mistakes.





	Cherry Coke

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a bit of a block, but don't worry! I have it under control. I'm almost done with the most recent chapter of Masking It (huuuugh) and finished some of the most recent chapter of Empathetic (HHNNNNNNGH).
> 
> BARE DOWN, KIDDIES. ENJOY MY SPLASH TOWN.
> 
> I also have one shots to release, but that'll be later.

**Nico’s P.O.V**

I need to find a way out of this hellhole of a party soon or else I will go insane. The music sucks, the people don’t know how to dance other than “grind, grind, grind”, and the scent of beer is making my stomach churn.

I had originally planned a quiet night with my array of YouTube videos and some studying for a test on Tuesday, but Hazel persuaded me that “Jason had a really swinging party and that I should come”. Whenever she says something is swinging, I should never listen to her. It never goes well. The last time something was “swinging” for her, it was me on a rope in the forests of Asia on vacation.

Never. Again.

I slid and maneuvered my way through the crowd, checking that I wasn’t causing anyone to spill anything on me or bump into me. As I walked past the kitchen, I could make out my blonde friend Jason Grace taking shots of Jack Daniel’s to the cheers of an intoxicated audience. I shook my head, continuing my pilgrimage to the door.

The next thing I noticed was my sister and her longtime boyfriend Frank Zhang making out on a spare couch in the family room near the front door. They were so entranced with their kissing, they didn’t even notice me try and wave to them goodbye. I made a face of disgust when they both went at each other harder, emulating a face eating scene I witnessed in a horror film. My feet quickly helped me flee the scene.

I patted my pockets for the keys to my car, one that I had driven Hazel and myself in here. Even though me and her were the same age, she insisted that I drive despite not having a year under my belt after getting my license at 15. She was going through that cringey “rebellious 16 year old phase”, where once in her room when no one was looking, she swore, then rushed to the bathroom to eat a bar of soap. Old habits die hard.

Not to say I wasn’t cringey myself. I was a mess. Super emotional and cynical, depressed but good at hiding it with sarcasm, loved Mythomagic till this day, and much more that probably would tarnish my entire image as someone who doesn’t give any fucks. I give some fucks, mostly about how people think of me and my family.

Hazel and I are the only things that keep each other sane ever since my older sister left for college and what with my father remarrying after both of our mothers died horrible deaths. Really unorthodox ones too, electrocution by a socket in my old house and a cave in during an exploration for some new gems in our Dad’s line of work, jewelry and bedazzlement of coffins. You would be surprised how many people actually ask for it.

I just wanted to go home and jack off, I hadn’t been able to get off in a long time. My right arm had to have had some muscle memory committed to the repetitive action. It was even harder when you’re gay, and you couldn't talk to anyone about it in fear of being ostracized.

I wasn’t bad looking, but I wasn’t deliciously hot. No one would look at me twice unless they had a emo fetish to quell. I couldn’t seduce a boy anyway, so the mere idea was fruitless.

I opened the door and walked out to the porch, where a few people were conversing. I sighed and searched for my car, all the way at the end of the street near a lamp post. The yellow fluorescent light cast an eerie shadow over my car, causing me to laugh in a nervous fashion. I walked down the steps of the house languidly and without any warning, crashed into someone. 

Their frame compressed the cup they held into my body, forcing liquid to spill onto the both of us, and I stumbled backwards, catching myself on a hose that hung on the nearby wall. The perpetrator also stumbled backwards, feet planting firmly on the grassy floor after a few steps. I could tell it was a man, since nothing that felt like a breast touched my body, and was taller by at least 6 to 8 inches. I felt my shirt, soaked and sticky, and glared into the darkness.

“Asshole, you got my shirt wet! Now I have to fucking go home smelling like…” I took a whiff of my shirt and cocked my head, bewildered. “Cherry coke?”

The guy in front of me swore and looked down at his shirt and back up at me, angry as well. “Yes, cherry coke. Blue cherry coke to be exact, because I brought it myself. Who the fuck do you think you are, yelling at me for not looking?”

I was enraged at the fact that this asshole thought he could scold me for his mistake. I began to scream at him with fury.

“Fuck you, that’s what I think I am! Starting shit, I bet I can see better than you can in the dark. You were running at me!” 

“I did not run at you! I walked up the steps to go back to my friends and your invisible self decided to go and delay me from that.” I rolled my eyes and motioned to the door behind me.

“Well, excuse me, go right ahead. I'm sure they’d want to see you in your cherry coke covered tee shirt.”

“It wouldn't be covered in it if you had watched yourself, you punk!” In the receding darkness, I could make out a pair of furious sea-green eyes, and while I loved people who had those types of eyes, this one was not one of them.

“Oh, get over yourself. I bet I did you a favor, making you smell like coke. I bet you smelled like shit before you came here.” A hand shot out from the darkness and grabbed my shirt, holding me against the wall next to the hose. I gulped reflexively, now a tiny bit scared at what was to come. His face came ever so closer, his lips and eyes visible to my vision.

“Say that again, you little punk.” Despite his threatening tone, I felt no remorse and laughed in his face. Now, from what I remember my brother Thanatos teaching me, most ways to get out of something like this was to assert how gay it was, right? Making the other feel awkward usually lead to them letting go to punch and me being able to run away.

“You smell like shit. And this is a pretty gay position, if you ask me. What you gonna do, kiss me? You ain’t- mmph!” 

That muffled sound came from the fact that he smirked and kissed me right on the lips. The hand holding my shirt slid to the back of my neck and held me close, his other hand traveling downwards to my ass. I was too shocked to try anything, allowing him to fully grab my butt and brush pelvises.

At the pleasurable and foreign experience, I groaned lowly, parting my lips and rolling my head slightly backwards. The stranger’s tongue dipped inside and filled my mouth, exploring freely. His hand that had groped my ass now caressed my side, resting on my hip.

The taste of the stranger was salty, like a mouthful of seawater. The ocean’s dark secrets were essentially this man, holding me close and not for one second allowing me to go back to tell the world. His hips undulated in a sporadic manner, causing me to fall deeper and deeper under his lust spell.

His body completely covered mine, encasing me in his warm hold, despite the cold outside. I wanted to grab his hair, but my body didn’t want to move, too focused on kissing the life out of the stranger in front of me. In the beginning I had felt roughness and anger in his kiss, but now it had died down into passionate want. The medicinal smell of cherry coke snapped me out of my fervor, to my disappointment.

All anger drained out of me, I sighed and pushed a little at his chest, to ask what the fuck had just went on. My hand reached his chest and he grabbed it, entwining our fingers. Instead of releasing, however, he pinned my hand to the wall and grabbed my other hand with his right, transferring both to the same hand. He yanked my head back and buried his face into my neck, biting roughly and leaving love bites in his wake.

Now impossibly hard and mouth not smothered in kisses, I felt like he had different intentions for me. Timidly, I started to talk.

“Mmph, e-excuse me, please. W-why are you- AAH! No, not th- HMPH!” My words stifled by his actions against my neck, he grumbled and released me, green orbs annoyed. My own brown orbs were unfocused, still reeling from the unexpected attack upon my lips.

“Stop talking, you asked for this. I can feel how hard you are, how ready for this dick you are.” 

“W-what! No I didn’t! You just decided to kiss me after I said how gay our predicament was, asshole!” The stranger chuckled, eyes dark with lust.

“Oh yeah? Then why are you popping a boner?” I squeaked in mortification when his hand ghosted my erection, painful and erotic at the same time. I tried to hide the dark red blush adorning my pale face.

“No one gave you permission to touch there!”

“But I did. And are you complaining?” _Hell no_ , I wanted to scream into his lips, but my pride overwhelmed that.

“Oh, let me take a few minutes while you continue to grind against me. I'm sure I'll reach an answer by then.” His smirk caught me off guard, cutting through my sarcastic comment easily.

“Feisty. Me likey.”

“Bad grammar. Me no likey.”

“Why don’t I give you something you’ll “likey” then? I'm sure this dick up your ass will suffice and my mouth everywhere on your body _wrecking every single nerve you got into the night, you little slut. I’ll dominate your entire body till even you know that now, you’re mine._. His voice near my ear changed from a lighthearted conversational tone to something primal, whispering his inner most base thoughts, making me shudder in anticipation.

I pouted, about to try and argue his nasty claims against me, but he picked me up by my ass and carried me, walking inside the house and up the stairs. As the light hit his face, my eyes expanded and I quickly mumbled my prayers to the gods for blessing me with luck.

He was a gorgeous being. Lightly tanned skin, dark, slightly messy black hair, sea-green eyes that sparkled mischievously, and luscious lips that were a bit swollen from our kisses. His eyes were the one thing that scared me, though. They held a hidden beast, something chained down and if released could potentially hurt someone. I started struggling, desperate to run and go back to Hazel somewhere in the house and hide from the gaze, but he stopped in the middle of the hallway and tugged my head down to look at him.

“Just say the word and I’ll let you go. I won’t try to fuck you, just tell me no. I won’t give you a second chance.” I held my breath, pondering the thought in my lust-addled brain.

I had never given the thought of giving my virginity so willingly to another man, because I never thought I would get sex so easily. But to me, sex was sex, and my virginity was not a gift I would lay out to someone. It wasn’t a definition of something I wanted to be defined as, so I was totally fine giving it away. It’s just the circumstance I was in.

A guy I had never met before bumps into me, gets into an argument with me, and proceeds to tongue me. Sounds like a bad porno, but it was so hot in real life. So real, and very enticing. In that moment, I made up my mind. I very subtly covered my face in his shoulder blade and whispered my response, equal parts truthful and playfully teasing.

“Make me cry on your cock, bitch boy.” The other smirked, chose the closest door that was open and empty, and walked us inside, encasing us in our chosen fate.

* * *

**Percy’s P.O.V**

“Make me cry on your cock, bitch boy.”

Oh, I will. Annabeth could wait, she was always good with patience. I could tell her this later and while I would inevitably get smacked in the head with some blueprints, she would understand. Especially if she saw how utterly submissive and hot this guy was. Our shirts were torn off in seconds, the stickiness becoming quite annoying. 

His long pale arms swathed nicely around my neck and his short legs wrapped itself around my ass, where I eagerly dry humped him against the wall. This dude also made some of the most sinful sounds I had ever heard in my life. I am so glad that I chose not to drink tonight, as I came to want all my senses to be on peak condition to take in the beauty of the luscious, brown eyed boy.

The unruly black hair he possessed was amazing, perfect for grabbing and manhandling his head into the position I picked. This action caused the boy to whimper in pain, forcing me to kiss up his neck and down to soothe him for the main event. I paused, waiting for the stranger to refocus, breathing heavily. In that span of time, I came to notice his clothing.

Dark black skinny jeans and leather combat boots. From that observation, I gleefully formulated a plan to rid of all of it. While the stranger was distracted, I stopped humping him and trapped him on the nearby bed, digging a finger into the other’s side and hoping he was ticklish. 

Bingo.

While the little Ghost King (my nickname for the boy above, considering his pale skin and ghostly features) screamed in laughter, I unlaced the enormous combat boots and threw them to the side, along with his socks. One of my hands traveled underneath to his feet, where the tickling continued and the Ghost King sobbed, too distracted with the contracting of his stomach to fully laugh. His pants was next, which unearthed strong, pale thighs, completely devoid of blemishes. I didn’t even try to go for the underwear, more entranced in the time consuming task of marking every last expanse of skin the boy had to offer with my teeth.

The Ghost King yelped and curled in on himself, not used to the bites and such. Despite folding in on himself, I did not deter. I was still able to mark his chest region, making him squirm in reaction and allowing me to access his stomach and legs. I bit and licked hungrily, sucking in random areas and moaning into the bruised skin. It was heavenly, the desperate sounds of him making me harder by the minute. I removed my confining articles of clothing and sighed when my cock sprung free.

“Um…” The little Ghost King stared at me apprehensively, making me a bit self-conscious. His chocolate eyes were doe and big, like a deer caught in a spotlight.

“What? Is there something on my legs?” The stranger shook his head and breathed out slowly.

“No, it’s not that, it’s just… you’re fucking jacked. I didn’t even think people even had dicks that big.” I stared for a few seconds, processing the reply and began to laugh. Not a small chuckle, or a snicker, but actual tears coming out of my eyes. The Ghost King murderously glowered at me, now pissed at my reply.

“Shut up! It’s not my fault you have a two liter Coke bottle for a penis!” That made me laugh even harder, the intimacy of the moment lost in my mirth.

“H-have you never watched porn before? Of course people have dicks this big! I'm just gifted.”

“Good looks, big dick, tall, I’d say you’re a spoiled fucker instead of gifted.” As I cleaned my eyes of tears, he sat at the edge of the bed, still in his underwear. I tugged at it to continue our actions and he moved away, turning his body so we couldn't touch.

“Don’t you fucking dare, I’ll do it myself.” Petty much? I used my entire arm to push him onto the bed, to his surprise. My legs pushed his apart, his form imitating a sea star. I ripped at his underwear, causing him to gasp in shock and scream in outrage at the same time.

“Hey, fuck face! Don’t do that, you know these things cost money?” I slapped him on the ass, making him go silent and his eyes to widen substantially.

“You’re a mouthy motherfucker. How would you like it if I just left you here, tied up, ass up, so anyone and everyone is able to take that pretty little hole of yours?” He shook his head weakly in response, now submissive. I grinned salaciously, my hands grabbing his now free dick. 

“I wouldn’t do that anyway. I want you tonight, just for myself. Under me, taking me, and after tonight, maybe every night. You won’t ever be able to think of anything but me.” His light whimpers and moans were about to make me cum, so I straddled his face and pinned his arms with my legs.

“Suck it.” My dick poked his lips, which were stubbornly sealed. Cute and a fucking tease. I crossed my arms and chuckled at him, seeing how concentrated he was to keep his mouth shut.

“If you won’t open to eat, I won’t let the other way open to breathe.” The Ghost King’s eyes popped open and he shook his head, but my hand had already closed on his nose. He pleaded with sorrow filled doggy eyes, which were so adorable.

“Aww, don’t worry, cutie, I'll only take a few thrusts.” My captive started making weird noises after he said that, a sort of fast paced, low spurt. It startled me, and I leaned down to see what the cause of the trouble was. It sounded serious…

Oooh fuck me, this little bitch!

“Hey, you are breathing! I see that hole in your mouth!” Indeed, the smaller boy was rapidly taking in short breaths through a small hole in his mouth, allowing oxygen into his lungs. I growled dangerously and slapped him once across the face, causing him to holler in pain.

“Motherfucker!” That was the last thing he said before I accelerated forward, my dick disappearing down his throat. Holy shit, did that feels good.

* * *

**Nico’s P.O.V**

Holy shit, my mouth has never been so full in its life.

The heaviness on my tongue from the appendage in my mouth was brand new and warm. I tried to swirl my tongue around a bit, but there was no space to. Suddenly, the entire length slid out till only the tip was left. 

I was about to scream “Hey, why so soon?” when I realized soon wasn’t coming fast enough. What did come fast back into my open orifice was his cock, making me gag and sputter. His pace made me feel like he was trying to force me to deep throat, which I knew not how to do. 

My saliva slobbered around his high-speed dick, pooling onto my chest if leaked out. I wrapped a hurried hand around the sex tool and squeezed hard, to slow the pace. He moaned loudly, glaring at me until I got to work, continuing at my own pace.

I pumped a few times, allowing myself to worship and kiss along the shaft, emulating what I watched in porn. My lips wrapped around his cock, engulfing it in heat. Screams of pleasure erupted from above and I knew I was doing something right.

The stranger was gasping for air and bucking his hips wildly, which Nico had to grip the sides of his stomach to stop. Words of praise were showered upon Nico, all good things.

“Keep it up, please! Holy shit, this feels so good! I love your mouth, Ghost King…”

Ghost King? Nico popped his mouth off the delicious cock, tilting up to stare at the built god above him.

“Ghost King?” The stranger nodded and smiled obscenely, obviously pleased with the questioning tone.

“Yes, my little Ghost King. You look like a spirit, just the ruler of all of the other dead.” I snorted loudly, deadpanning his cheery expression.

“Thank you so much for confirming my apparently “emo” looks with that comment.” The stranger bowed his head.

“You’re welcome, milord.” A weight lifted off my stomach and I noticed how much easier it was to breath now that the heavier man was off of him. Why did he get off though?

My rhetorical question was answered when I saw him search through a drawer next to the bed. In his previously empty hands held a KY jelly bottle and a pack of condoms. The stranger sighed briefly and for a moment, I could see relief flash in his sea-green eyes. He whispered something to himself, but I could hear him say it clear as day.

“Thank fuck, Jason.” So he knew Jason? How did Jason come to find people who just so happened to be hotter than him, if that was possible? All of his friends were apparently models, like Reyna and Piper. It was unfair, being the youngest and odd one out.

“Fuck doesn’t take kindly to requests, you better pick a god and pray.” The stranger turned his attention back to me, his lust stronger than before. A small smile of interest flitted across his handsome face.

“I want you just like that, you hear? On your back so I can watch your face as I slide right into you.” I didn’t think it was possible to blush an even darker red with my pale complexion, but my body had two deeply red places now. One up top, and one down below, raging and throbbing in anticipation.

I reached for my untouched and neglected cock, my hand gripping it before a hand reached out and slapped it, slapping my dick in the process.

“AH! I’m going to fucking kill you!” My attacker snickered and leaned down next to me, where I was still writhing in pain.

“If you were going to kill me, you would have when I pinned you up against the wall. But you like that, don’t you?” I shook my head vehemently, hand still covering my dick. His hand suddenly took my member in his hand, jerking it off harshly.

My body stiffened, waves of pleasure being released from the action. I whined and thrust my hips upwards, which the stranger declined with a hand to my hips. I was victim to my own masturbation, coerced by a young man into an imminent orgasm. As I reached my peaking point, I realized that he still hadn’t fucked me and released a sob of want, so desperate for it. That is, until he let go of my dick.

I beat the mattress and grumbled loudly, the pressure of an orgasm fading into the background as he shoved his tongue down my throat once more. His lubed finger prodded my ass, which had never been touched by anyone sexually except for me. Still miffed about the tease, I clenched my asshole to try and reject the finger, to no avail. He added one, two, three fingers in quick succession, pounding away at my prostate in a matter of seconds.

I was lightheaded, dazed at the speed which we were going. I could only thought of how he was going to fit his dick in my ass. Those thoughts vanished when I felt the condom covered head of his thick, monster cock push against the tight ring of my asshole. I started breathing hard and crying softly, grasping the sheets of the bed in comfort, trying anything to block out the pain that was to come.

A pair of lips attached to mine and I greedily allowed them to, closing my eyes in the process. The distraction was enough to make me relax and give the stranger’s dick enough time to advance.

There was a slight burn, a steady burn actually that lasted all the way until he reached the end, balls resting on my ass and pubic hair pressed against my body. My eyes opened and all I could see were mischievous green eyes.

* * *

**Percy’s P.O.V**

I finished pushing in, making sure I didn’t stop and mess everything up. Ghost King’s eyes opened to reveal the most mesmerizing pair of brown eyes I have ever witnessed. He gasped in pain and a lone tear fell down his cheek. My tongue licked at the little speck of water, hoping he would understand my attempt at sympathy. Unabatingly, I kissed him again, and once more for good measure.

“Dear god, you’re so tight. I can live in this ass forever…” My words clearly affected the Ghost King, as he moaned with the same passion.

“P-please, move!” I slid back out and in with one motion, my thighs hitting his ass roughly. I cried out in pain, the action causing me to rush to orgasm quickly. No way was I going to go out in three seconds.

“Hold on, I'm gonna cum! You’re going to have to wait.” To compensate for my horrible edging, I grabbed his dick and started jacking it off again, albeit a bit slower. Ghost King’s breath hitched and he mewled like a kitten, his usual mid-toned voice going higher and higher in pants.

“I’m gonna cum, holy crap…” Before he could release, I let go and fucked him once again, this time a few thrusts before that feeling of cumming emerged again. This became my ritual, lightly jerking him off until he was almost undone and letting go to pound his asshole in, which wasn’t easy considering he kept clenching and increasing my chances of blowing.

“I want to, _need_ to cum, please man!” It was actually hotter than I thought, watching him go from angry to horny in a couple of seconds, hearing him scream his pleas to deaf ears. I was a bit of a sadist, so watching him struggle for me was a major turn on. The Ghost King clawed at the sheets, his pale face pink with exhaustion and stained with tear tracks from the forced masturbation and face contorted into pleasure as I tore through his body.

“Shh, c’mon baby, don’t worry. I'll let you come soon.” I finally didn’t feel the growing pit of pent up cum in my stomach and started a fast pace, my fear of premature ejaculation in the past. My hips were unforgiving, pounding away at his hole. A minute in, I thrust a bit upwards once and found his prostate, causing him to scream loudly. I angled myself and pounded that one spot for a long time till he was blubbering, begging and pleading I do anything to him afterwards just to cum.

His neck was so beautiful, I couldn’t resist burying my face in it and just biting, sucking at it while I unleashed my final spurt of energy. I groaned into his shoulder, increasing my pace till it felt like I was going at an inhuman pace. Tired from the position, I pulled out of him and he whimpered, myself feeling the loss of my cock.

“Why did you…” Those words were halted as I sat up on the back of the bed, my cock standing straight up. I gave him a steely glare.

“Ride me.” He nodded, his body very slowly crawling towards me and onto my cock. He gasped in pain at the intrusion and deeper angle I had now, but that went away as I moved him up and down on me. He held my neck whilst slowly riding my cock, feeling every bit of me in him. I sped up it up gradually, till I was thrusting up into his guts. He hid his face in my neck, licking the sweat from there and moaning. His screams grew louder as I got more desperate, switching to shallow, speedy fucking.

I couldn’t wait to fuck this boy tomorrow, with the same exact screams and same exact reactions. He would probably become one of my favorites after this show of events.

“Let me cum, now! I swear to God, just let me, sir!” Tears were coming down Ghost King’s face, his words becoming sobs as his asshole got ravaged. I nodded and grabbed his dick, pumping it twice before white stripes of cum came shooting out. He shrieked, a long unearthly sound escaping his body as his muscles tensed and untensed. I couldn’t hold it anymore and came, cum flooding the condom and sucking the breath out of me.

Both of us were panting, oxygen desperate fools in an unfamiliar bedroom. I slid out of him and threw away the condom, noticing how his asshole contracted on nothing. It was gaping a bit, and I was drawn in until I kneeled down, settling near his balls. His legs were elevated among the bed, spread eagle. Curiously, I flipped him on his stomach and pulled his body closer and without hesitation, stuck my tongue inside.

* * *

**Nico’s P.O.V**

I felt my boneless body get flipped and pulled to the edge of the bed and sleepily lifted my head, only to widen my eyes in shock. He still wasn’t done! How much more energy did this fucker have?

His tongue penetrated my freshly pounded hole, which was still extremely sensitive to touch. I thrashed in his iron grasp, grabbing a pillow and screeching into it as he ate me out. I couldn’t even cum, and he had the gall to make me all horny again. He ate out my hole with gusto, completely entranced with the task.

His long tongue pushed deep inside my body, violating the once previously untouched area. Ripples of sensitive pain that I didn’t even know existed flared inside my asshole, antagonizing it. He slapped my ass as he ate me out, clearly reveling in my pain. The muscle shoved in once more before the stranger groaned, vibrations coursing through me. He stood, gasping for breath, before falling onto the bed, breathing laboriously.

“Oh… my god…” I glared at him and moved towards him, winced in pain from the sex. I wrapped an arm around his waist and laid down on top of him, worn out from my interactive exercise.

“You’re a sadist fuck.” He smiled.

“I know. It’s just, you’re so cute and I needed to see how dirty you could get.” I rolled my eyes, which were getting progressively heavier.

“I wanted to cum for 10 minutes, but what did you do? Fuck me.” The stranger nodded, a faux frown adorning his face.

“Aww, is the poor Ghost King sad I didn’t let him cum and ruin our fun fuck?” His hand came down on my ass, which in turn made me gasp and my head found its way wormed into his shoulder for support. He rubbed my side lovingly, like a person rubbing the head of a dog.

“There, there. Good little Ghost King.” 

“I'm not a fucking dog, you cocksucker.”

“Well, you may not be a dog, but you are the cocksucker here.” I glared at him and lifted the sheets, grimacing at how hard the task was. The stranger, however, decided to become a gentleman and help me under the sheets, to my undying gratitude. He grabbed me by the waist and held me close to his chest, hugging me securely. I didn’t expect him to be a cuddler, but it was nice. We fell asleep warm in each other’s embrace.

That, my friend, was 9 months ago. I am now seventeen, and about to go on a blind date set up by my sister. It was awkward ever since Hazel saw me come home shirtless, dazed, and confused, plus sporting a few hickeys, was furious. She kept asking all the questions about where I was, what I did, why I was limping for god's sake. I told her the bare minimum, excluding the fact that I left the bed a few hours later in the middle of the night, leaving the green eyed beauty in bed.

I was still sad, knowing that I never would be able to meet my one night stand. I asked Jason who it was a month later under alcohol, and he told me that he was an old friend that he did a camp exchange with during the summer. He never mentioned his name, since when he got to that part, he almost hurled and had to be patted while parting with leftover pizza and steak.

Ever since that night as well, I had been drinking cherry coke with a passion. Not enough so that I would kill my teeth, but whenever I got the chance to relax, I would crack one open and down it, usually resulting in a boner and a good night of fantasizing. The restaurant I was at luckily had cherry coke as a choice, which I gladly took advantage of.

My sister texted me she would be here any minute, but I couldn't see her. I tapped my fingers impatiently, drumming the table with no rhythm. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bianca, the one who went off to college, with my date. I told her about the one night stand, and she didn’t make a big deal out of it. Since she was back home for the holidays, she wanted to help me date as well. I tried to make out my date’s face, but it kept getting blocked by other people.

Soon, she stood in front of my table, the other person hiding shyly behind her. She looked pleased at being able to help me date, since she knew that after the one night stand, I became kind of lost and didn’t know where to go. She said this guy would be perfect for me.

“Okay, Nico, I know you like guys with green eyes, so I found the perfect man. He’s been single for a year now, and he’s just trying to get back in the scene.”

“You sound like a game show host.” I noticed in the back how the other person’s hand stiffened, then visibly relaxed, flexing even.

“Well, Mr. I Am A Smartass, meet your one and only, Percy Jackson!” She spinned in a very girlish way out of the way and I chuckled, gazing a bit at her silliness before gazing back at my date. My jaw dropped to the floor, trying hard not to scream in excitement.

It was the stranger from 9 months ago, wearing actual clothes and not fucking me into a mattress. He seemed to have grown a bit taller too, matching my sudden growth spurt. His green eyes were just as bright as ever, and I could see the glee in his eyes. No wonder he tensed, he recognized my voice! I gulped and retained my calm disposition, boredly looking back at Bianca.

“Awesome. He’s pretty cute.” 

“Don’t tell me that, tell him!” I sighed and looked back at Percy, trying hard to keep my face neutral.

“Hey, you’re cute. I’m Nico Di Angelo.” My sister face palmed into her hand, while Percy smirked.

“Hey, Bianca, I think we’re good. I'm ready to “get to know” Nico.”

“Okay Percy! Treat him well.” Percy licked his lips and sat in the booth very close to me, even rubbing shoulders. On the inside, I was visibly shaking with joy, but to my sister, it just looked like I was annoyed.

“I will, Bianca! Nico here is going to love me.” Bianca waved to me and I waved back, mentally rushing her with my mind. She walked out the front door of the restaurant and it was only me and Percy left. God, now that the stranger had a name, it was weird to even place it on them. 

Percy turned towards me and I turned towards him, our noses touching. His eyes still playful, I let out a shaky breath.

“No way…”

“Yes, way. I found you, my little Ghost Prince.” His voice was still as hungry and powerful as ever, making me feel safe yet scared at the same time.

“S-so, w-what do you want to eat?” He leaned close to my ear, whispering his obvious response.

“You.” He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me in for a searing kiss. His tongue forced its way into my mouth and I groaned, my arms wrapping around his frame. After a short battle of tongues, he pulled away, face confused, before looking towards the table at my drink. He grabbed the straw and took a sip, then looked back at me, smiling wickedly.

“Hey, cherry coke! I guess all those months ago, I was able to give you a good choice.” I laughed and let myself get pulled back into another hot kiss.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Percy’s P.O.V**

_Smack!_

“Nine. Months.”

“I-I’m sorry!”

_Nine, fucking, months!_ The little Ghost King (I still wasn’t used to the name Nico yet) wailed as I spanked him once more, his ass red from my multiple punishments.

_Smack!_

It had only been a month since we had been reunited, but that didn’t quell the anger inside of me. First, he left me after I fucked his brains out. I felt so bad that I scared him off, forcing him to go back home. I tried to ask Jason who he was, but he wouldn’t give me his info. Something about “keeping his secret and such”. What a crock of bullshit.

Secondly, I hadn’t been able to fuck in months. Literally, months. He must have caused something to grow inside me, but all I could imagine was him underneath my body, screaming and crying from those pink lips of his. He ruined every single sexual encounter I had, and I was roaring for revenge.

Lastly, he tried to play cool in front of his sister about me. I could see his bored face after the initial reaction, like this was an everyday occurrence. The only thing that made that up was the adorable stutter voice he used to talk to me when she was gone. Now, I could get that voice to come out at any time, if you know what I mean.

“Oh baby, I love how red your ass is! Mmm, I think I want to fuck it.” Nico (gods, that sounded weird) shook his head lightly, crying out in a warbly voice.

“P-please, no… I’m sorry, okay? I tried to look for you, I did!” I tutted my teeth, rubbing his ass with my hand. The cool motions calmed him down a bit. 

“Then why did it take you so long?” Nico took a deep breath and gave him a teary look.

“I didn’t know your name, or if you lived here! I’m sorry, I am.” The look on his face sold me, and I sighed.

“C’mere.” He got up snuggled into my chest. I rubbed his arm, kissing the crown of his head.

“I forgive you.” Nico sighed and kissed my chest, holding me closer. “Doesn’t mean I don’t want to fuck you any less, though.”

Nico’s face switched from content to crazed and worried in a matter of seconds. He tried to escape but I held him down, using my body mass to pin him down.

“No, no, no. You can’t escape me now, little boy.”

“Fuck you, asscunt! Sadist bitch.” I smirked at him, my face making it clear what was about to come.

“Four swear words. Five because that double one contained a reaaaal bad one. I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you’ll feel my cock next week, dick hungry mother-”

“If I knew this is how you were in the bedroom, I’d have had a monopoly on the soap industry.” Both me and Nico swiveled our heads towards the bedroom door, and our good (and forgetful) friend Jason appeared, holding a bag of food. We had forgotten all about his visit, since Nico and I got into an argument about who would do the dishes that night.

“Nico, Percy, despite this being all my fault, will you please put some goddamn clothes on and accept my peace offering of food?” I smiled and turned around, showing off my hard dick.

“Wanna eat this piece of food right now, bro? It’s pretty good.” Jason, to my delight, yelped and ran to the kitchen, food in tow.

“FUCK YOU, “BRO”!” As I giggled, Nico wrapped his hand around my dick and started jerking it off. I leaned against him and started thrusting my hips into his hands. He tried to stop, possibly as a way of getting back at me for it months ago, but I knew how to do it better.

As he let go, I bounded up and quickly placed my cock in his mouth. He let out a muffled squeak of surprise and moaned willingly when he figured I was going to release in him. In the tight heat of his mouth, my orgasm snapped inside of me, and all of my cum fell into his mouth, and down into his stomach. He lay back gasping, while I jerked him off to completion.

“Nice try, Ghost King. You won’t get me that easily, though.” He nodded weakly, arched his back as he came, and grinned when I went down to kiss him once again.

Still tasted like cherry coke.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a thought pop through my head during the epilogue that went:
> 
> Me: Huh, should I use Jason or Sally as the interrupter? *flashbacks to Dream Team*
> 
> OH LORDY, PERCY DONE DID IT AGAIN AND FUCKED A SMALL BOY, WHY, THIS IS HOW YOU GONNA END UP IN JAIL, HOW I RAISED AN IDIOT CHILD I DON'T KNOW.
> 
> Me: Yeah... Jason it is.
> 
> Kudo, comment, and read my other stories if you haven't! No prompts needed because I have so many now, thanks to all and I will make sure to get to most of them!
> 
> Peace.


End file.
